SAW II: The Unchallenged
by Monty Mason
Summary: My second script in my SAW stop motion series, first one is SAW The Unborn. So be sure to read that one first to make sure you know what's going on   .


Hello and welcome back for a second installment in my SAW stop motion series. I was planning on uploading the stop motion scrips from now on after I finished the Stop motion itself but I thought to upload it first to let everyone know what is install for you all. I don't own any rights to SAW, the main concept of the SAW stories belong to their respective owners and I'm just a supporter of the series showing my support through fan made films and stop motion stories/scripts. Enjoy!

Note: Read at your own will, as this will pretty much tell you everything that happens in the stop motion. And if you're all interested in watching the stop motion when it comes out, then go on Youtube and type in "DynamesProductions" in the search box and search. My channel should pop up as the first few results...well Enjoy!

SAW II: The Unchallenged

The films open up with "Dynames Productions Presents" and then a bright flash of white light, in which it soon cross fades to a light source. We soon see an individual in a chair unconscious, who soon becomes aware. He stands up and we soon see it is Mark (First movie's one of the Jigsaws), he stands up and analyzes the room he is in and starts to pace around in the room wondering why he is here like this and who could've done this to him.

Mark: Help! Where am I? Somebody!

Yet it is of no use as no one can hear him, and then he knows.

Mark: No! It can't be, Jigsaw? Why the freak am I in your murderous games? I will make sure my father knows of this! You will get caught!

Then Mark finds a cassette player and plays it: Hello Mark, Do you know why you're here? If you haven't figured it out already, I will tell you…the incident, the guilt and the anger. That is why you're here; do you know which incident I'm talking of? It's the one regarding the death of your girlfriend, Stephanie Hailey.

The film takes a flashback, a car is seen pulling up and Mark is seen getting out of it. This then shows his girlfriend being held up by some thief, steeling her purse and shooting her in the face, Mark then soon rushes over to her and is seen holding her hand and crying, Mark is soon filled with anger and chases the criminal down in which he starts beating him until Mark's fists are bloody. Mark is seen being held back by his father and the criminal being dragged away covered in blood to the police car, Mark is screaming, "Come back here coward! I'll freaking kill you! I'll kill you!" and then Mark is seen walking over to his car with his hands still bloody with a background voice over going on: I'm sorry Stephanie…I couldn't protect you…guilt…anger…are eating away at me inside…what am I? A lost pathetic soul…Ya I wonder so…without you I am just a pathetic soul.

The movie returns to Mark's test.

The tape continues: You've lived most of your life after that in regret, guilt and anger of how you couldn't kill the criminal responsible for the death of your girlfriend. Now you are here to show me that you a person so far indulged in their own past can find a way to move on. You may have noticed two key components within this room. First is the past you can revisit and learn nothing in the end, the locker! Contains enough evidence to put the criminal who so recklessly murdered you girlfriend away for life in prison, but I warn you in the end you will learn nothing but more grief from your girlfriend's death. The other contains the key to you freedom, freedom from the guilt and anger which you have burdened on your shoulders so heavily to this moment. The device contains such a key to your freedom, all you have to do is put your hands in the slots designated and endure the pain necessary to move on and feel what it is truly like to be on the verge of death and slowly come to appreciate your life by taking the key to your freedom and winning the game, either way you will be free to go, just different outcomes. The choice is yours, live freely or live in the past, make your choice Mark.

The tape ends.

Mark is seen pacing again while looking at the device and the locker. Mark heads towards the locker but then thinks whether he really wants to become what Jigsaw says, A background voice over plays during this time; "Now you are here to show me that you a person so far indulged in their own past can find a way to move on" and soon backs away from the locker then goes over to the device and studies it. Establishing shots of the device are set, the device is almost like the first movie's Eric's test, but this time it requires both hands and the device will be covered. The insides show them to be filled with saw blades, not to cut off the test takers hands but to simply make them bleed and put them in pain; at the end of this all will be a key, which will indicate the test being over.

Mark slowly starts to have a breakdown as he cannot bring himself to let go of his dead girlfriend and the incident which killed her, flash backs such as them holding hands takes place, giggling together at the same time (Stephanie Hailey). Then Marks walks back over to the locker and almost opens it when he stops and starts to lie down on the floor and cries thinking of what the tape said and Stephanie in which she says; "I love you". Mark then slowly gets up saying, "I'm sorry…sorry….I'm so sorry Stephanie…I can't live on without you…but I can't live on with this burden on my shoulder, my own burden of grief, anger and guilt…I'm sorry…"

With that Mark walks over to the device and inserts his hands. He starts to break down in pain, as he is bleeding and soon drops to his knees. He looks over his hands towards the keys and sees that he has almost got it! And is seen screaming in pain soon as well, which brings on about the tittles "SAW: The Unchallenged".

The movie reverts back to Mark's test.

He gets it (the key) and the blades stop and he suddenly falls back on the floor. Mark then claims, "I did it…I did it! Now let me go!" Then the door to his test room suddenly opens and he looks over there in a scared sound expression. Mark is on his knees to a mysteriously robed figure. The robed figure starts to speak: "Congratulations Mark, you've passed your test. The past is one of the most strongest attractive forces in this world which keeps us bind to it, but once we learn to let go our world moves on discovering newer things in life…cherish your life." The mysterious figure then throws down a piece of paper on the floor with an address on it and a phone number. The robed figure claims, "When you're ready and are willing, then come and meet us…and all shall be explained of why we do what we do. Good bye for now Mark, good bye".

The flashback ends, all this so far had been a flashback (the test).

Then Mark is seen at a podium speaking in front of a police group as Mark goes on speaking.

Mark: And that's what happened…that's how my arms ended up as they are now (His arms are all bandaged and casted). I faced death, faced my life's past…the verge of death…I conquered it and won his game…if I had to tell anyone what I think he taught me, I would say that we should each cherish our lives every day. Cherish your lives, the lives of those precious to you and the ones you so deeply love, life is not a game like Jigsaw might make it out to be but it might be true of what he says, so many people take life for granted…if we all just cherish our lives then don't you think our lives would be better off? And then there wouldn't be any motives for killers like Jigsaw left to clench on to.

A police officer raises their hand and starts to speak: Exactly how did you feel when you esca…

The officer is cut off when Mark's father cuts in and say, "Please, no more questions…our son has had enough of this for today…Mark…let's go"

Mark: Alright dad…nice talking to you all…

The film takes a cross fade transition towards Mark's home. Mark is sitting in a chair pondering what Jigsaw told him to come find them if he is willing and ready. This takes place through flashback when Jigsaw does say that to come seek them out when Mark is ready and willing. Mark is seen going over to a piece of furniture and taking out a piece of paper. That is the same paper which Jigsaw gave to him. Mark takes a look at it and then the camera focuses on the paper taking a transition to a warehouse. (Cross fade transition)

Mark is seen searching around the warehouse for a door when he encounters another individual in a robe who steps in front of him in a dominating manner and say; "What's your business here?"

Mark: Jigsaw?

Guard: Jigsaw? You think I'm Jigsaw?

Mark: Look I know you're, I was tested and someone in that matching robe had appeared before me giving me this (shows him the slip of paper Jigsaw gave Mark). So gonna tell me? Jigsaw?

Guard: I wonder what he was thinking…come on in kid.

Mark: Where are we going…I want to see the one who tested me.

Guard: That's whom we are going to.

Mark and the Guard are seen walking towards a desk in which a robed figure is sitting (the one who tested Mark)

Robed figure: Hello Mark, so you came…just as I predicted you would.

Mark: Predicted?

Robed figure: Of course, you have the eyes of a man able to become more than just a man…become a man who is immortal!

Mark: What? Immortal? You are crazy…just as the news reports say.

Robed figure: What I say is for you to believe or not to believe, that choice I leave up to you.

Mark: You know what…this whole thing is crazy…I don't even know why I'm here still.

Robed figure: Maybe it's something you want from me which drives your soul to remain here.

Mark: Oh yea! You know what I want…I want to play a game! Your test!

Robed figure: Oh, ha-ha…I don't think you can put me in anymore pain through your test than I already am in. Come take a look… (Points to Mark to come around the desk and soon Mark sees a prosthetic foot attached to the robed figure) you see Mark…I once had been tested as well, by the Jigsaw identified as John Kramer. A test which so dearly cost me both my feet, so it's quite hard to imagine you put me through any more pain than I am in already.

Mark stands there just looking at the foot and then looks up (first person view shot).

Robed figure: You see Mark, I wanted you to contact us because I'm hoping for a new seed to grow, and that seed is you if you choose to grow that is, grow into the image of what can become the very new Jigsaw within our Jigsaw cult.

Mark: Jigsaw cult? So that means the guard outside is a Jigsaw as well?

Robed figure: Yes, but a part of Jigsaw, we all make up a whole Jigsaw, individually we're nothing but separate individual parts. Like parts of the body, separated they are individualized, but as a whole make up the full body. So Mark, will you become another piece of the whole body? Another piece of the puzzle?

Mark: What if I say no? And I already know of your location now, I could easily tell the police!

Robed figure: heh, knowing you you probably wouldn't do that, I know that look in your eyes, eyes of true curiosity. Curiosity which you want to further discover this aspect of life, the life of Jigsaw.

Mark: Oh yea? Want to try me?

Robed figure: Sure…why not just walk out that door then and we can see what course of actions follow through.

Mark stares at the Robed figure for a couple of seconds and then says, "Teach me"

Robed figure: Teach you?

Mark: Yes…show me the life that Jigsaw leads, show me the life I can lead. I wish to make people understand the precious life they have been wasting and make them cherish it. No I don't wish it I desire it, so please…teach me.

Robed figure: I was right about you…you may become the Jigsaw to hold the future of this cult as the leader of it, if you become the perfect Jigsaw ever seen! Now let us begin…But first let me make something clear Mark, you will leave your old life behind, beginning a new one.

Mark: I understand…

Robed figure: But such a new life cannot begin until one is reborn and become immortal themselves through the mark they will leave behind on this world…you're yet to be reborn, you're unborn!

Mark: What are you suggesting?

Robed figure: Another test, you will be the host of it and be the victim of it…a test to officially give you the title of Jigsaw. As time passes by and I teach you even more and more about our methods and ways, you will be preparing…preparing to teach the lessons about life you have learnt yourself and pass them on to others. We will set your own game and through that game you will be reborn into one of us…

Mark: I understand

The film then takes a transition

The two (Robed figure and Mark are seen in the very first game room of the first movie "SAW: The Unborn"). Mark looks over in the room to find a dead body "Elano".

Mark: One of your test subjects? (Says pointing to the body)

Robed figure: Yes…

Mark: Ok…why are here?

Robed figure: This is where your rebirth shall start! Your journey towards your own completion to Jigsaw!

Mark: My rebirth? Here…

Robed figure: Yes…you shall be this game's host and its victim…remember…I had said that in our second encounter.

Mark: Yes of course…but who are the test subjects?

Robed figure: I already have that part covered, all you will have to do is make sure everyone follows the rules, I cannot interfere from the outside as I must abide by our rules as well.

Mark: So if anyone breaks the rules?

Robed figure: Then you remind them not to…

Mark: That's all I'm there for? Won't the test subjects get suspicious if I don't have a test?

Robed figure: In which case you will, bringing minimal harm to you as of compared to the other test subjects.

Mark: Alright then…I guess I better go and get the subjects then.

Robed figure: But before you go Mark. There is someone I want you to meet, your partner in crime shall we say...

A cop in a uniform walks in and Mark looks in surprise and shock turning the direction of the cop quickly.

Robed figure: Mark, calm down…he is with us…Officer Jack

Jack: You must be the new puzzle piece in our cult…the name's Jack Refrengon.

Mark: Mark Jefferson

Jack: So I've heard.

Robed figure: Mark, you will be working with Jack now to carry on the games of this area of the country, we have many different contacts over the world in different countries to carry out our games.

Mark: So we're both partners starting now I take it.

Jack: You bet…but just a warning…don't ever get in my way! I won't hold back against anyone, not even a fellow cult member.

Mark: Friendly now aren't we?

Jack: You know that I will be the one to claim the title of the ultimate Jigsaw not you…I don't know what you see in Mark here (says looking towards the Robed figure), but you know I have more potential! Even if we have to compete this…because you know what…I am not used to losing and I never lose.

Robed figure: Jack! Emotions!

Jack: Of course! My bad…I'll be going now for Mike's test.

Robed figure: Remember…emotions

Jack leaves the room.

Mark: Emotions?

Robed figure: In order to carry this type of work out, one must detach themselves from all emotions; remove their heart from this line of work. If emotions are present, then great consequence can befall your games.

Mark: And that is what Jack has problem with?

Robed figure: Precisely…his problem is not being able to control his emotions too well…his emotions I suppose give him his greatest strength in his cop work but are his greatest weakness in the Jigsaw line of work.

Mark: I guess so…I guess we better get the events started then.

Robed figure: Yes it's time, we play this game. Time to go collect the test subjects.

Then a montage and a few clips from the first film follow (the first few are just at normal rate and then speed up as little clips and images alone).

Mark: Game over! (Mark is seen walking away and Lily's trap is seen going off (the blood splatter on the glass window).

Mike: Jack? Jack! You're Jigsaw?

Jack: Game over!

Jack: I hope you've learnt your lesson with death now Mike, in the end no man can reach Jigsaw we're immortal (this whole think will be a voice over while Jack is seen driving and pulling up to where Mark soon comes up walking and bleeding).

Jack: Looks pretty bad. (Says pointing to Mark's shoulder wound)

Mark: I'll be fine…time we report our outcomes of the games.

Jack: Get in then…better not waste time.

A car driving scene occurs again taking a transition towards the warehouse of Jigsaw's lair for the moment.

Robed figure: Looks like that wound should heal up quite nicely in a couple of months Mark.

Jack: So…what now?

Robed figure turns around, "What do you mean "what now?""

Jack: I mean what I said…what do we do now?

Robed figure: Now you're free to conduct your own tests, you're free to choose whoever you think deserves to be tested and also free to recruit your own apprentices.

Mark: Free? You mean we don't work for you anymore nor the test we do you wish to carry out.

Robed figure: Precisely Mark…and congratulations, you're now a full-fledged Jigsaw cult member, you're reborn into one of us.

Mark: Thanks (Looks over to Jack) I guess we better get to work. There are many people in this part of the country which can be tested.

Then there is a transition to a car pulling up and Jack and Mark are seen getting out and going towards Mark's home. The door opens to their house and Mark's father (Detective/officer Gordon Jefferson) who then invites them in.

Gordon: Thank you for bringing my son home…what was your name? And which squad are you from?

Jack: My name is…Jack Refrengon; I belong to your squad unit sir.

Gordon: What? I've never seen you before.

Jack: Actually I am new, transferred in about 2 weeks ago and seeing as how things have been slow just working in the office, it wouldn't surprise me if you never saw me.

Gordon: Well Jack thanks for getting my son home safely…did he tell you what happened to him? The shoulder injury.

Jack: No unfortunately not sir…I'm guessing a street fight.

Gordon: Oh our son isn't like that…he doesn't get into street fights or any sorts of fights.

Jack: Well it can always be someone else to start it.

Gordon: Possibly…well anyways, thanks again…you still on duty right?

Jack: Yes my shift isn't over yet…so I gotta go back to the police station… Sir don't mind me asking but is that a Jigsaw file in your hand?

Gordon: Yes…why?

Jack: It's not really safe to bring that stuff home is it? With your family and all.

Gordon: I appreciate your concern Jack, but lately I feel as if this case has absorbed me whole…as if I'm slowly becoming obsessed by it…I just can't help but study this case over and over again with the fire burning within me, the fire to solve this case and never rest until it is solved.

Jack: Sir Obsession is never good…maybe you should take a couple of days off.

Gordon: Nonsense! I can't leave my squad just like that for a holiday…plus this has been nearly my whole career's work, I can't avoid it…not anymore.

Jack: Well good luck then sir…I will be going now.

Gordon: Of course…and thanks again.

Jack: No problem

Jack leaves to go to his car and drives off. Gordon is seen going towards Mark as says, "Want to tell me why you came back home bleeding? Not exactly what a parent expects to see when their child comes back home".

Mark: Lay off dad…plus why would you care? All you care is about your work!

Gordon: Yea so what! It's my duty to bring in Jigsaw and also stop his murders.

Mark: Murders? Looks like you don't know Jigsaw well enough…

Gordon: And you do? All he is a sick murdering psychopath!

Mark: Psychopath? Then he is that same psychopath who saved me from a life of regret.

Gordon: What are you talking about? What's happened to you son? You're thanking Jigsaw for what he had done to you? For how he had harmed you?

Mark: Those injuries were nothing compared to the emotional scar I could've carried for the rest of my life if it wasn't for him!

Gordon stands their quietly and then says, "Is this about Stephanie?"

Mark: Yea it is! And you know, I'm grateful for what he did, I'm grateful to him for helping me move on.

Gordon: By making you hurt yourself?

Mark: You don't even know what my game was like.

Gordon: Then by all means enlighten me.

Mark: No matter what choice I made, I would've been free to go…there were two key components in my test. A locker and the device which caused me physical injuries…the one I choose to do. The Locker contained enough evidence to put the criminal responsible for Stephanie's death away for life while the other was meant to help me move on by making me realize how selfish I've been my whole life up until the point of my test. Selfish to not move on and live in the past which I so greatly held on to…he helped me move on. (Flashbacks of Mark's game will also take place here as he describes his game)

Gordon: You're starting to sound more and more like him as time goes by…what's happened to you? What changed you so much?

Mark: Maybe it's not me that changed so much…but you…always obsessed with your work and never willing to appreciate what you have…never appreciating your blessing…

Gordon: Fine then! Why don't you tell me what I'm not appreciating?

Mark: Your Family! Your family….

The film then focuses on Gordon as it is moving in on him and then fades out.

Film fades in with the text "One year later".

Jack is seen walking past Mark while talking.

Jack: You know…I've been thinking about a whole new game lately.

Mark: New game? And what would the outcome be?

Jack: The test subject's choices will decide the outcome…of course they will be free to go in the end no matter what…but in the end they can either live with grief for the rest of their lives or with the knowledge of appreciating their life.

Mark: And this test subject is?

Jack: An obsessed cop.

Mark: Like Officer Mike.

Jack: Ya but this one you may have a bit of trouble with…

Mark: My father…

Jack: How did you know?

Mark: If you're good at anticipating the human mind…then nothing needs to be spoken nor taken into guess work.

Jack: Oh yea…who taught you that? Let me guess…your self centered ass taught it to itself!

Mark: Don't bring this up again…you know what the cult leader told you…emotions, keep them out of the game. Keep them out of our puzzle otherwise it can bring upon great consequences not just to the game but to you yourself as well.

Jack: I don't need some reminding by some newbie.

Mark: It's been a year…

Jack: What?

Mark: Since I became part of this cult officially…it's been a year, so how about you back off my case and get back on task of designing this new game.

Jack: Whatever

Mark: Speaking of which, what was your test like Officer?

Jack: Didn't need one, I already had one in but not his games, but in my own life.

Mark: Care to share your past?

Jack: I don't have to tell you anything!

Mark: Alright…so when does this game begin?

Jack: Soon…be ready physically and….emotionally.

The film cuts to Mark going over to his Kidnapping suit and the film cuts out with a bright flash of white light (a quick flash).

Gordon is seen getting to his car in a parking lot where he is almost at his car and suddenly is about to be kidnapped when he views something in the mirror about to attack him. Gordon suddenly reacts by getting into a fight with the creature but soon enough the creature apprehends Gordon and injects him with a sleeping dose from a needle. The screen then suddenly goes dark with a fade into the next scene.

The next scene starts out all dark and then suddenly the lights automatically turn on and a body is seen lying in the middle of a cage. It is Mark's father…Gordon Jefferson.

Gordon is waking up, "What the…where am I?"

Gordon gets up and starts to look around. Then suddenly Gordon realizes, one his worst fears have come true…Jigsaw!

Gordon: Oh freak! No! No no no! Freaking Jigsaw!

Gordon looks around the cage and then finds a cassette player and plays it.

Jigsaw: Hello Gordon Jefferson…I want to play a game! I will first try to make the reason clear for why you're here. Do you remember…at your house…your obsession!

Gordon has a flash back (the one about Jack and him talking): I appreciate your concern Jack, but lately I feel as if this case has absorbed me whole…as if I'm slowly becoming obsessed by it…I just can't help but study this case over and over again with the fire burning within me, the fire to solve this case and never rest until it is solved.

The flash back ends.

The tape continues: Yes…I'm your host…Jack Refrengon; I'm your Jigsaw you've so desperately been searching for. Now I imagine, you must have made it your goal to find me and make me pay for what I'm doing to you right now and what I've done to other people you've found regarding this case.

Gordon: Darn right I'm!

Tape continues: But I assure you, all this is not without a reason. You like all the other Police officers I've seen working on this case have ended up becoming obsessed! And so I now invite you here to face that obsession! You may have realized by now that you're trapped within a cage…helpless…this same helplessness which so many other officers feel when they come to a breaking point in the Jigsaw case. I offer you a way out though…all you have to do is insert the key given to you in an envelope, near the door and open the door with it…thus starting your game. When you move on to the next room more shall be explained! Now I leave you with your first choice in this game…stay here and remain alone and helpless slowly decaying away in the past or move on to face your obsession and possibly come out victorious. Which choice will it be Gordon? Live or die, make your choice. (The tape ends)

Gordon: Stay here in this cage my ass! I'm getting out of here and when I do I will get your ass do you hear me Jack!

Gordon takes the key and opens the door. He moves on to the next room in which he finds two doors in. He finds another tape and plays it.

Tape: Hello Gordon, now you've made your first choice…quite easy one to say as well. Now once you move on to the next room you will face your first challenge…the challenge of giving someone their freedom rather than taking it away as you've done for most of your lives with other people. I wish you luck and hope you're prepared well emotionally for your first encounter with someone you will know dearly. (The tape ends)

Gordon moves on to the next room. Gordon speaks in surprise, "Mark?"

The camera moves on to quickly focus on Mark and him inside Gordon's first test. Gordon moves towards Mark, crying and angry as well, "You let him go you darn killer! You already got my son once, you let him go!"

Mark: Dad what's going on here?

Gordon remains silent looking at his son.

Mark: DAD!

Gordon suddenly says, "It's okay son…I'm going to get you out of here somehow…Somehow! Somehow…

Mark: Well there has to be some sort of cassette player around here or a tape or something.

Gordon: Nothing…

Mark: Well there must be something!

Gordon then notices a television monitor.

Gordon: A television…

Mark looks over and says, "Or that to".

The television turns on and the puppet on it starts to speak: Hello Gordon, welcome to your first test on what can be your path to freedom from chasing me to your heart's content. The person you must free before you is your own son! Once freed, he can be of great help to you in your other tests as he can assist you, but first you must save your own son! The device before you which contains your son is one of my own personal favorites, the Acid Bore Trap. You will be given 5 minutes to free your son, if you fail to do so, then the tubes attaching to his arm will activate pouring acid into him thus killing him from the inside. A pain full death indeed, but you can help him, free him by making a sacrifice of your own, there are two choices here…there is a door which will lead you directly to me in which case you can fulfill your obsession and make true of what your son had previously said…you blessings…appreciate them and if you decide to do so you can save your son by inserting you hand in the slot where it is filled with a scorpion, try hard and you might get the key, and don't worry about the poison there is an antidote in the cage your son is currently in (shows that the antidote is marked with a note on it), does your son lives or you choose to further indulge in your obsession, the choice is up to you…make your choice. (The television turn off)

During this there is a constant view of Gordon and Mark as well as the few thing described about the trap.

The timer starts. (5:00 and counting down)

Mark: Dad come on! Get me out of here! He said even though you have to poison yourself that there would be an antidote for it here; it's here right beside the acid injector! Come on!

Gordon: Ah! Just be quiet! All my life in this line of career I've wanted to capture Jigsaw and now when I finally have the chance…I'm threatened to do such a thing at the risk of losing my son…(start crying), What the freak am I supposed to do? Ahhhh!

Mark: Come on dad….time's running out.

Time: 4: 36 and counting down

Gordon: Just shut the freak up! Just shut up!

Goes against the door which will lead to Jigsaw and then looks back at his son who is looking at him.

Mark: No dad, what the heck are you doing? Dad!

Time: 3: 12 and counting down

Mark: Freak!

Mark looks at the arm the acid injector is tied to and tries to get it off and then looks to the machine and tries to figure something out…

Mark: Darn! I can't seem to do a darn thing about this whole situation!

Gordon: What am I supposed to do? There's Jigsaw but then there's my son…screw it all!

Time: 2:00 and counting down

Mark: Come on dad, please there is only less than 2:00 minutes left!

Gordon Looks towards his son then the door and says, "This might be my only chance to capture Jigsaw…to bring him to his knees before justice"

Gordon turns the door lock a little and then Mark says, "Don't become what he says!"

Gordon suddenly turns and looks at Mark.

Mark: Don't become what he says…don't become the obsessed person he says you're…change…appreciate your blessings…

Gordon looks over to the timer (1:10 and counting down)

Gordon then slowly starts to walk towards the device examining it and seeing the scorpion inside it. Then there is quick bright flash of which light showing him in thought and pacing and then again a quick bright light showing him inserting his hand into the slot to get the key.

Before completely putting his hand in, he looks over to the timer (0:40 and counting down) and says, "Crap! Gotta work fast here!"

Gordon inserts his hand into the slot completely and inevitably gets bit by the scorpion but manages to get the key. Takes his hand out with the key in it and looks over to the timer again (0:20 and counting down) and works fast towards Mark's cage lock and soon releases him from the cage and his arm wrist which would've inserted in the acid. Then Gordon works fast to get the antidote and injects it into himself.

The TV turns back on: Congratulations Gordon…Mark, you two are still alive…now if you will proceed over to the next room. There you will face your next test Gordon.

Mark and Gordon both move on to the next room. In there they find another victim, It's Gordon's best friend, Jake in a cage surrounded by walls which have sharp ends to them.

Gordon: Jake? What are you doing here?

Jake: Gordon? Gordon! What the heck is going on man? One minute I was going home and the next I'm here!

Gordon: It's Jigsaw….

Jake: What? What are you talking about? Isn't that one of the cases you've been working on? Did you get me here!

Gordon: Calm down Jake! There must be some sort of a cassette player or a cassette here…maybe even a TV.

Jake: What? You lost your mind! You want to look for something like that at this moment!

Mark: Shut up both of you! Calm down and start concentrating on how to get out of here!

Jake: Don't you think I've been thinking about that!

Mark: Then don't keep us in the dark; tell us what you've concluded up with!

Gordon: Hey! Look! I found a cassette player with a tape still in it.

Mark: Play it!

Gordon plays the tape: Hello Gordon, I congratulate you on saving your son and making it to your second test. Now you may not know this but your best friend here, Jake has had some bad deeds in his past as well, as anyone else would, but not as grave as his. Now you must come face to face with yet another decision, save him before he would get crushed by the wall filled with sharp ends, yet another personal favorite trap of mine, "The Pierce Crusher". You can go through either two doors, one which will once again lead to me directly and the other will only release after you save your friend Jake and if you fail, I will automatically open that door for you closing the one that leads to me forever until your next test. Now for Jake's sins, he has murdered and stolen off the innocent in the past, but was given an opportunity at a brand new life…this life which he used wisely but in the shadows had carried out his past actions, if you don't believe me there is the evidence before you on a table to the left of Jake's trap. (Gordon goes over to look at them and say, "You sick freak") This man has repeatedly committed murders and yet no one has caught him nor given justice to the fallen victims. Now is the day, will you let him die giving him the ultimate penalty, the death sentence and in the process chase me down further fueling your obsession or will you save this man's life and give him yet another chance at life making him go through prison and then being again released on to the streets in the eyes of the innocent public who can fall victim to him again and again…I employ you to make your choice carefully, he live or dies is in your hands…make his and your own…choice.

The timer starts and both Mark and Gordon notice (7:00 and counting down)

Mark looks at his father for a few seconds and says, "Hold on a second, it didn't tell us how we're going to save him!"

Gordon looks and his son and says, "Who said anything about saving the likes of him?" Mark looks at his dad in surprise and says, "What? What are you saying dad? It's your duty to protect your friends the citizens of this country isn't it?"

Gordon: Yea but not the likes of him.

Mark: Then are you willing to let your obsession control you to becoming what he said you could become.

Time: 5: 46 and counting down

Gordon: Jigsaw doesn't know crap! All he does is pray on his victim's emotions!

Mark: Like he is doing right now? (Says pointing to Jake who is making scared noises)

Gordon: Yes!

Mark: Wrong! Jigsaw is trying to teach you how to overcome your obsession, emotions are always involved no matter what; we're all humans after all!

Gordon starts to walk over to the door leading to Jigsaw while saying, "I don't have to take this crap!"

Time: 3: 50 and counting down

Mark: You're going to run away even from your friends like you had been doing with mom and me dad?

Gordon stops to look at his son and says, "Run away? I saved your ass from being dead!"

Mark: But you kept running away from family until the point you saw me in danger…your work was always important to you! Now that you had seen me in danger I suddenly became all too important to you, then what about your friends!

Jake: Listen to him! Please Gordon…okay okay look I know I've done bad things…but I'm ready for a life sentence if need be, just please get me out of here! Please….

Time: 2:30 and counting down

Jake looks at Gordon pleading, "Please have mercy!"

Gordon goes up to him suddenly and screams, "Did you show mercy to the ones you killed for you own pleasure you sick psychopath! You're no better than Jigsaw himself!"

Jake: Please…oh god no….

Mark then suddenly realizes something as he is looking away from Jake and then looks towards him and says, "I recognize that voice…you're the man that killed Stephanie".

Gordon looks towards his son, "What? Jake did it?"

Jake: Stephanie who? I don't know any Stephanie please let me out!

Mark: Remember! Stephanie Hailey! The one you shot in an alley way and I was the one to chase you down and beat you until my fists started bleeding…ever since that day I had wished to kill you…and now here we are….

A flash back of Stephanie being shot as she is held up by Jake takes place.

Time: 1:10 and counting down

Jake: Okay look…son…I know I put you through a lot of pain Mark…I'm sorry but I'm human just like she was…I'm human just like you're! And just like you Gordon! So please get me out of here… (Starts to break down emotionally)

Gordon: You're right you're human…

Jake looks up with hope saying, "Yeah…that's right."

Gordon: A human who will burn in hell!

Jake: No please don't leave me here! Please!

Time: 0: 40 and counting down

Mark: You do deserve to burn in hell… but you're a human…

Jake: Listen to your son Gordon!

Mark: Dad come on! I'll help look for the key! Come on! Time is running out!

Gordon: All my life I've always believed that every criminal no matter what should just die no matter how severe the crime is. I've believed that if all the criminals of the world could be dead then the world would be a much better place…and now when I can pass such beliefs as justice upon a criminal before me…I'm in self doubt? What the heck is wrong with me?

Mark: Dad!

Time: 0:25 and counting down

Gordon: Alright…alright I will do it…Mark look for a key around here somewhere! Just start looking!

Mark: Right!

Time: 0:06, 0:05, 0:04, 0:03, 0:02, 0:01 and finally 0:00.

Both are searching for a key but after a while they both hear the walls starting to close in on Jake as he is screaming, "Freak! Hurry up! Hurry!" Gordon and Mark both look towards Jake as he says it and the walls are coming in on him. Finally the spikes attached to the wall come into contact with Jake's body and he screams in pain and soon the inner walls attaching to the spike outer walls starts to close in crushing his body whole.

During this time Gordon is seen going up to Jake's cage and crying and saying, "NO! Darn it! Jake hold on man…you're going to get through this….I'm sorry man…I couldn't save you in time…."

Both Gordon and Mark are standing silent then Mark says, "Come on Dad, we have to move on to the next room. Let's go!"

Gordon: Yeah…

They both move on to the next room.

The next room contains two doors, both a mystery though one with a "?" mark on it.

Mark finds a cassette player with the tape still in it and plays it.

Tape: Hello Gordon (Gordon turns towards Mark finding the player in his hand).

Tape continues: Congratulations on making it this far…I hope you're learning something valuable along the way in your journey. Now I said in the past that your son can help you in your journey, but I didn't say for how long…this is where you two will walk your separate ways. Your son will go through the unmarked door and you will step through the door marked with a question mark on it. Know this that I'm watching carefully and will not allow any of you to pass until you follow my instructions clearly to further you discovery Gordon, your discovery of that there is more to life than just hunting me down, that there things you are blessed with and must appreciate. Now I leave you to move forward to your next challenge Gordon.

Gordon looks at his son and says, "No! You're coming with me!"

Mark: I can't…remember the tape…

Gordon: The tape can go to hell for all I care!

Mark: He is watching dad! (Says pointing to the video camera) Plus rules must be followed!

Gordon: Crap! (Walks and turns and all for a bit), alright son…you be careful, I'm gonna have to move on without you I guess…good luck.

Mark: Yea…

They both go their separate ways as Mark is the first one to go leaving Gordon behind as he stares at Mark leaving the room, then Gordon leaves that room as well through the door with the question mark on it.

Mark walks through a hallway to what seems to be a bigger room, he walks over to the desk finding Jack's trap designs when suddenly Jack says, "Don't touch that!" Mark turns around to look in surprise and says, "Jesus…don't sneak up on me…so my father has survived these 2 tests you've thrown at him."

Jack: Ya but not with complete success, he let Jake die.

Mark: Maybe so…you knew didn't you?

Jack: About Jake? Ya…

Mark: Then why did you put him in the test.

Jack: To see what your reaction would be like and what you would try to do. Your reaction was somewhat unexpected.

Mark: What? Remember; let nothing and especially emotions not let get in the way of your work, in this line of work.

Jack: Yeah…whatever…your father's on his second last test…

Mark: You didn't have to go for her though…

Jack: I don't tell you what victims you should have…this is my game.

Mark: Yours? Our game Jack, our game.

Jack: You may think we're partners…but all that soon will end.

Mark: Oh yea and how will you do that?

Jack: I will be the only Jigsaw remaining…I gave you a fair warning and I will give you one again, stay out of my way…I will be the ultimate Jigsaw! And you will see soon enough…it's time you go get everything else set.

The film suddenly shows Mark going to open a door which then transitions to Gordon opening a door to his next test.

Gordon walks into a dark room which soon lights up and he watches…his wife hung up on a trap, hung up just as Jesus was the cross shape holder. His wife sees him and starts pleading and crying and asking where is she?

Wife: (Crying as saying this) Gordon! Oh god Gordon! Where are we? Why am I here? Why are you here?

Gordon just stares at his wife silently and slowly falls to the floor.

Wife: Gordon! Answer me!

Gordon: It's a game…

Wife: What? A game? Have you lost your mind Gordon?

Gordon: It's his game…Jigsaw's.

Wife: The case you were working on? No! How could this have happened, you got us here then!

Gordon: Please just shut up…

Wife: Who do you think you're talking to here Gordon? I'm your wife!

Gordon: And I'm your husband! Stop blaming others and start thinking of a way to get out of here. There must be a tape or a cassette player or a TV around here?

Wife: There is a TV up on above the door you came through… (Still crying while speaking, because she is in pain due to the method used to embed her to the cross shape holder).

Gordon turns around and walks towards it and once he gets near it, The TV then turns on.

TV: Now comes your test of trust…do you believe you can trust your wife as much as her clean perfection makes her out to be in your eyes? I wonder…look over near her trap a file lies of her past wrong doings. In their perhaps you may find some reason to leave her behind and trust justice to its doings or you may try to save her and free her from the restraints that bind her. First I'll tell you what happens if you don't make it…there are giant blades behind her trap that will inevitably pierce her body if not saved exactly within 15:00 minutes time limit. Now I'll tell you how you can save her, there is a locker in the room beside the piercing blades. You will need the combination and they are all there in the room I assure you, all on the blade…you just have to get the right one. Each blade contains a 2 set of numbers which can either be part of the combination of not be, think hard and you might just get the combination. Although I'll give you a hint…think hard of the last Jigsaw Crime scene and where it was located…the building. Although you do have the choice once again to either pursue me directly or go save your criminal wife…whether she lives or dies and whether you play until the end of this round, the choice will be up to you…make your Choice Gordon…let the game begin!

The timer starts (15:00 and counting down)

Gordon walks over to the file and looks and it and says, "Sandra…what…why did you do all this?"

Sandra: Please just get me out of here! (Still crying)

Gordon: Answer my question!

Sandra: Shut up! You don't know a thing about me…you think I could've told you about that? Especially since it could've ruined our marriage! (Still crying)

Gordon: In marriage there is such thing as trust and you build that trust by sharing things and enduring things with one another together!

Sandra: What would you know about marriage Gordon…all you knew about was work, all you ever cared about was your Jigsaw Case! (Still crying)

Gordon looks up at Sandra not saying anything and then says, "I can't trust anyone…"

Gordon starts to walk away towards the door which directly leads to Jigsaw and then suddenly before he opens the door (just touched the handle) his wife shouts out, "So you're going to run away from more responsibilities Gordon? You're going to run away from your family? (Still Crying)"

Time: 11:10 and counting down

Gordon turns to look at Sandra and says, "What family? If you mean us and our son well then let me tell you about our little family…a son who is slowly walking towards the path in which we may lose him forever and a wife before me who has lied to me about something as big as a murder crime she was involved in from most of our relationship and me…me an obsessed cop, bent on catching Jigsaw…the psychopath who killed my friends and many other innocent people…that's our family!

Sandra: What's happened to you? So cold! (Still Crying)

Gordon: People change Sandra…I change.

Sandra: But not always for the better! This case has taken you away from us, from Mark and me! (Still Crying)

Time: 8:59 and counting down

Gordon: Good bye Sandra

Sandra: Gordon please no! Don't do this, don't become the cold heartless people of this world, don't become one of them! Don't become what I was! (Still crying)

Gordon then stops and looks towards Sandra saying, "Become what you were once? How so?"

Sandra: I used to be so messed up in life before (Still crying)…Flash back takes place:

Sandra is seen walking when suddenly an accident occurs and she notices, a child has died and the locals in the area call the police. The police arrests her under suspicion even though the locals say it wasn't her. She is seen in a police station testifying and then shaking hands with a mysterious figure. That mysterious figure goes on to kill the cops who had arrested her and were working on her case. She then is seen sitting on a bench reading files which would have a cop's picture and beside it, it would say dead and she then says, "Good".

The film then escapes the flash back and returns to reality.

Sandra: So please don't become what I was! (Still crying)

Gordon looks at her for a moment and then says, "I would say justice is being served"

Sandra: No don't talk like Jigsaw! Please Gordon! We're running out of time! (Still crying)

Time: 4:50 and counting down

Gordon looks at Sandra and states that he is still in disbelief, "I can't believe what you've done in your past…still I know it's wrong to dwell on the past but I can't just get over this…you're my wife after all!"

Sandra: I promise I will do anything to submit myself to the law…please just let me live! (Still crying)

Gordon moves towards the blades and then says, "You better appreciate your life...You better appreciate your blessings."

Sandra: Thank you so much! (Still crying)

Time: 3:20 and counting down

Gordon tries different combos (doesn't show on screen) and is unsuccessful as he tries to open the locker but can't, "Freak!"

Sandra: Calm down Gordon! (Still crying but calmed down a bit), the TV monitor told us that it was some combo from one of you Jigsaw locations…think!

Gordon: Locations...how would I put in an address?

Sandra: I don't know! But hurry! (Still crying but calming down as well)

Time: 2:02 and counting down

Gordon then thinks out loud, "Building…the last case location was in an apartment…but what was its number…wait…395! That's it!" Gordon checks the blades to make sure those numbers are there, "Sandra hang on! I think I got it!"

Gordon inserts the combo in (again off screen) and opens the lock, inside he finds a knife.

Gordon: A knife? How am I supposed to open the locks with a knife?

Sandra: Come on Gordon! What are you waiting for? (Still crying but calming down as well)

Gordon: I don't know how I would open your locks? All that there was in the locker was a knife.

Sandra: Maybe there is some sort of slot somewhere here or something! (Still crying but calming down as well)

Time: 1:05 and counting down

Gordon looks around a bit as the camera would also scan the trap and soon Gordon finds a knife hole, "Sandra, I found a knife shaped hole that might actually work! I might be able to fit the knife into this hole…hold on!"

Time: 0:40 and counting down

Sandra: That's great! (Still crying but mostly calmed down)

Gordon fits the knife in and turns it and it releases the binds on Sandra's arms and feet, releasing her from her cross shaped restraint. Just in time as well as the timer is showing reaching 0; 0:05, 0:04, 0:03, 0:02, 0:01 and finally 0:00 in which it activates the trap which the blades would swing forward and crush/cut through the cross shaped restraint.

Both look up on the trap and then Sandra says, "Thank you…"

Gordon starts to head for the door regarding his next test, and then suddenly Sandra says, "No please! Don't leave me here!"

Gordon turns to look at her, "Sandra…I'll be back, just stay here…I'll bring some help back, I promise"

Sandra: Thank you… (And then starts crying again, but tears of joy as she has escaped death)

Gordon moves on to the next room.

Gordon sees only one door this time which is says, "Final Test".

He then notices a weapons cache and one without weapons.

One says "Obsession" with a torn picture family beside it and weapons below it while the other says "Forgive and appreciate your blessings" with a whole picture family in place of weapons. Over here it is where Gordon is to choose whether he will forgive and appreciate his blessings of a family by forgiving Jigsaw and everything else that has happened to him so far in the Jigsaw case or further indulge himself by fulfilling his obsessing by accepting the weapons that Jigsaw has laid out for Gordon to take and perhaps kill Jigsaw with. Gordon looks at the family picture and the weapons (this will be transitioned by quick white bright flashes of light). In the end Gordon takes a shotgun from the weapons cache.

Gordon goes towards the door to his final test and then notices a cassette player with the tape in it. Gordon takes the cassette player in hand and plays it.

Tape: Congratulations Gordon…you've made it here to your final test. In this final test I can give you two choices, you can either forgive or you can fulfill your obsession by taking one of the weapons I've provided you with and bring me to Justice as I will present myself to you. Move on to a better life or stay in a life of nothing but obsession, which one will it be Gordon, forgiveness or obsession, you make the choice.

Gordon: You think I'm just going to let you go after all you've put me through…you must be joking me…I finally get to capture…my life's long work finally coming to a pay off! Obsession or no obsession, I will capture you!

Gordon moves on to his Final test.

When Gordon enters the next room the TV in the side of the wall turn on with Jack's face on it.

TV Jack: Hello Gordon…you must be anxious to get on with your final test! Well now I will present you with a Jigsaw you have so long chased at the cost of taking your blessing and appreciation for life at granted. You know your test…forgive or further indulge in your own obsession by taking the life of another, a life of whom you witness as a murderer. Behind the curtains up ahead, you will come face to face with Jigsaw, what will you do is up to you, either way I assure you, you will be free to go. Whether you kill or forgive, make our choices. (The TV turns off)

Gordon readies his shotgun (reload), and then moves on towards and past the curtains and finds Mark to his surprise standing there waiting for him.

Mark: Hello father.

Gordon: What are you doing here Mark? Weren't you supposed to be freed?

Mark: You've always been so blind to what goes on around you other than that Jigsaw case of yours.

Gordon: What do you mean?

Mark: The clues were all there laid before you…

Flash Backs:

Then Mark is seen at a podium speaking in front of a police group as Mark goes on speaking: Cherish our lives every day.

Mark's and Gordon's conversation about him appreciating Jigsaw's help: I'm grateful for what he did, I'm grateful to him for helping me move on.

Mark's and Gordon's conversation after Mark comes home injured (shoulder injury): Then he is that same psychopath who saved me from a life of regret.

Gordon's first test with Mark trapped in and attached to acid injector: Appreciate your blessings.

The part where Gordon and Mark must split up after the second test: Plus rules must be followed!

These flashbacks take place in quick which bright flashes and then return to reality.

Gordon looks at him in silent…

Mark: That's right…I'm your Jigsaw…the one who you so dearly called your family after realizing what family really is. Family is not a blessing to be taken for granted, your obsession drove you here to me with that weapon in that hand, but still even with that shotgun, you're powerless knowing who your son really is.

Mark puts his arms out in a gesture saying well then shoot me if you can.

Gordon: But… why?

Mark: Because I knew I could offer more to the people of this world than just being an average person like you…I knew I could change people's lives. Well then…enough talking…get on with your decision…kill me or forgive me, make your choice.

Gordon is pacing with that shot gun now and finally holds it up steadily.

Mark: So that's your choice…

Gordon then puts his shot gun down back again.

Mark: Forgiveness I take it…maybe you could have been cured of your obsession to hunt Jigsaw down and if possible kill him.

Mark then turns around and starts to walk away when he hears shot gun shell fire and knows then he has been shot. The camera goes down to Mark's shot gun injury and then back up again which shows him turning to face his father and collapsing on the floor. His father suddenly throws the shot gun on the floor and stares at Mark while screaming, "No! No! Why? God no!"

Mark: Congratulations…you're free to go… (Huff huff, Mark is having trouble breathing)

Mark then suddenly takes out a cassette player and plays it.

The cassette player, Mark's voice: Hello father, if you're listening to this then you have most likely further wandered off in your own obsession. I tried to give you fair warnings to not take your blessings for granted, yet you threw it all away just for one case, the Jigsaw case…my case! But now as promised you will be released…but did you really feel satisfaction at the sight of your only child dying at your hands? I anticipate that you did not…The door to this room will open within 5 seconds and you will be free to step out and leave this place forever if you so desire to do so. (Mark ends the tape)

Gordon looks at his son again and says, "Five seconds…why Mark?"

But as Gordon says that the door opens suddenly rather than opening after 5 seconds. Gordon looks as to whom it is who opened the door and it is Jack! Gordon then spouts, "Jack? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

Mark looks towards Jack and says, "Why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here! He can kill you at any moment!"

Jack: Hello Gordon, remember what the television said upon your entry in this room?

Flash back of Gordon listening to the TV and part of its words: Well now I will present you with a Jigsaw you have so long chased.

Gordon: You mean…

Jack: mhmm…yes…I'm a Jigsaw as well…

Gordon: But then my son…

Jack: He was one as well; one I needed to get… out of my way (turns to Mark as he says "out of the way")

Mark: You mean…

Jack: Ya…this was the final test designed for your death. Remember, I will become the Jigsaw which this organization expected of you to become!

Flash back:

When Mark first meets Jack: You bet…but just a warning…don't ever get in my way! I won't hold back against anyone, even a fellow cult member.

Jack telling Robed figure of how he has more potential than Mark: You know that I will be the one to claim the title of the ultimate Jigsaw not you…I don't know what you see in Mark here (says looking towards the Robed figure), but you know I have more potential! Even if we have to compete this…because you know what…I am not used to losing and I never lose.

When Jack Tells Mark about choosing victims: This is my game.

Flash back ends.

Jack: I was hoping that acid injector trap could kill you but apparently your father managed to save you…you were lucky up until now…but not anymore.

Mark: You sick freak…

Jack: At least I'm not the freak near death; (points to the cassette player) play it.

Mark plays rest of the tape, this time though a different voice comes on, its Jack's voice: Are you there still alive Mark? If so then hear my words, I designed this test specifically for your death…your father's game could've gone to hell for all I cared…what was important to me was your death! And now that it has occurred…I will be the only Jigsaw amongst us two standing unchallenged…this is goodbye. Say good bye to the life in this world you once knew, and you Gordon (Gordon looks towards the tape the whole time), did you think I will offer you freedom? You have failed your test, those test come with a price, grave price…in this case it will be slow death but I will make it quicker for you…good bye Mark, I've won as you lie before my sights as another decaying corpse just like my other victims. (The tape ends)

Mark is looking around in all directions breathing heavily.

As the tape ends Mark starts to look toward Jack.

Jack looks at Gordon first and then at Mark saying, "Game over".

Jack closes the door and then guns flip out of the wall readying to fire, and soon they fire killing off Gordon. The movie ends with showing a dead Mark on the floor while it zooms out and fades out.

The credits roll on.


End file.
